1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device and a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL device in which a red light emitting layer and a green light emitting layer that an organic EL element that emits light in each color includes are formed by an application method and a blue light emitting layer is formed by a vacuum deposition method (deposition method) has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-73532).
Although an organic EL element that emits red or green light which is created using an application method such as an ink jet method has a light emitting life (brightness life) or a light emitting efficiency (current efficiency or external quantum efficiency) at a practical level, an organic EL element that emits blue light often does not have a light emitting life or a light emitting efficiency at a practical level.
On the other hand, an organic EL element that emits blue light which is created using a vacuum deposition method has a light emitting life that is several times the length of one that is created using an application method, and is at a practical level. That is, even in a case when the organic EL element of a certain light emitting color which is created using a liquid phase process such as an ink jet method does not have a light emitting life or a light emitting efficiency at a practical level, there is a case when an organic EL element of the same light emitting color which is created using a gaseous phase process such as a vacuum deposition method has a light emitting life or a light emitting efficiency at a practical level.
According to such an organic EL device, a red organic EL element (red pixels) and a green organic EL element (green pixels) respectively have a configuration in which a blue light emitting layer is formed using a vacuum deposition method on a red light emitting layer and a green light emitting layer that the red organic EL element and the green organic EL element include, that is, a configuration in which the blue light emitting layer is formed by a vacuum deposition method over the entire face that includes the red light emitting layer and the green light emitting layer. Therefore, since a manufacturing method of an organic EL device with such a configuration does not need to selectively deposit (form) the blue light emitting layer only on a blue organic EL element (blue pixels) using a high definition mask, such a manufacturing method is optimal for the manufacture of large organic EL devices.
Since the organic EL device of JP-A-2007-73532 has the blue light emitting layer that is respectively provided to be in contact with the red light emitting layer and the green light emitting layer on a red organic EL element and a green organic EL element, there is often a case when electrons are not sufficiently injected into the red light emitting layer and the green light emitting layer from the blue light emitting layer.
Therefore, an unintended blue light emitting layer may emit light for the red organic EL element (red pixels) and the green organic EL element (green pixels), and the purity of colors as red and green, respectively, may decrease.
That is, for an organic EL element that includes a plurality of layers with light emitting functions (light emitting functional layers) between a cathode and an anode, there was a problem that it was difficult to realize an organic EL device that selectively or dominantly causes the required layer out of the light emitting functional layers to emit light.